The Berkeley Minority Health/Global Health Training Program aims to provide international research training in the health sciences and public health research, for undergraduate and graduate students committed to reducing U.S. and international health disparities. Trainees will be provided with basic and applied health research opportunities in laboratories or field sites in the developing world, through partnerships between the University of California, Berkeley and collaborating institutions in foreign countries. Long-term, the program seeks to increase the diversity of junior researchers engaged in global health and health disparities research, enriching the field through inclusion of new perspectives. The program also promotes the translation of knowledge from the global South to the North, by encouraging trainees to identify the ways in which their experiences abroad can inform health and research practices in the U.S. RELEVANCE: Training of junior investigators in health disparities research, including provision of research experiences in low-resource settings in the developing world, will replenish the pipeline of health professionals and health scientists able effectively to address public health disparities in the United States.